Wireless communication protocols are providing a low cost and reliable alternative to hard-wire data transfer. Wireless communication protocols include BLUETOOTH, IEEE 802.11 and Home RF. The transfer of data across a wireless connection requires that devices within a wireless network are equipped with a baseband controller which may include a radio and baseband.
Typical utilization of wireless communication is through remote, battery-powered devices with a central or host device. For example, wireless data transfer may be utilized to transfer data between a personal digital assistant and a personal computer. Additional power consumption as required by the employment of a wireless data transfer causes a battery-powered device to have less operating time. Also, components necessary to implement a wireless connection may add cost and occupy additional space within the remote device. For example, adding a baseband controller to a cellular telephone may add cost for the consumer when purchasing a cellular phone and may cause the cellular phone to require a larger volume. Size and cost are typical factors which consumers tend to consider when purchasing remote battery-powered devices. For example, personal digital assistants may require a specific price point and size in order to be marketable.
Consequently, while wireless data transfer is desirable for consumers, manufacturers of devices employing wireless capability require that cost, space, and energy consumption are restrained to effectively market wireless devices. As a result, a baseband controller for wireless communication that does not require significant volume and energy usage while being manufactured in a cost-efficient manner is necessary.